


Star Porn

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Play, Clitoral Node, Coming on Camera, Flaccid Penis, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbating at Work, Masturbation, Masturbation in Public, Not Wet Yet, Preparation, Robot Foreskin, Robot balls, Self-Love, Sex Toys, Showing Off, Soft Penis, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unerect, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, aft port, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an anon ask. Starscream gives Soundwave a distracting show while the latter is at work. He's bought new toys, so it's only fair Soundwace sees him trying them out. On camera action from warming up to the climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Porn

 

Screamy’s spending some quality time with himself, just having gotten a new toy or two. What kind of person would he be to keep all of that for himself, hmm? So of course the right way of action is to set up a neat little camera on the desk, spread his legs and hit Soundwave’s comlink.   
Soundwave’s used to flirty messages and maybe some dirty pictures but straight on videos are rare enough to make him startled every time. He really should pay attention to his duties, but what he’s receiving now is a just starting Seeker with a rest state valve and a limp spike. He can somehow divide his focus at first but when Starscream starts moving his hand around the bared equipment… The tape deck has already lost, he shuffles nervously in his chair, waiting for more.

And Starscream moves his hand back and forth on his valve, just getting it warmed up. His engine purrs as he rubs on the sensitive node at top, then spreads the hole for the audience to see. He doesn’t need a confirmation to know that the feed recipient is holding his vents in.  
He moves up from the part that’s now coursing with energon running through, brushing his thumb over two small bulges beneath his spike. Not full-on active yet and tucked in for protection, but they’re starting to come up. Then to the dark length that was resting on the side.

His hand grabs the shaft, pulling upwards and a happy moan escapes his vocalizer. He moves up and down, pumping the spike in it’s pressurized glory, the still loose rubber covers the head of his member when moving upwards and then revealing it again when the hand goes down.  
Soundwave is watching intently, only stopping for short checks to make sure his work is still in order. Watching the dark, erecting length makes his own hands wander but as soon as he hits a button, he lifts his hand back up. Not at work.

By now Starscream has gotten himself in full working order, his interface equipment hot and dripping. He starts fingering himself, starting with two digits. They slide in easily, lingering inside for a moment, the hand covering the view moves as the fingers rub at the nodes inside. But it goes on for only a moment before he removes the fingers and spreads the lubricant over to the entrance. Soundwave listens to his own humming fans that cover the wet audio coming from the feed, not wanting to lose any more of this opportunity, he dares to up the volume even with the risk of missing something work related.

The star of the show moves on to grab something from the desk and the next thing Soundwave sees is the whole picture go bright green for a moment as the mysterious object passes the camera. Then he sees it, a neon green, probably medium dildo, apparently with a vibe attached. Well, he doesn’t see it for too long as Starscream is already sinking it between his valve’s lips. The false spike disappears quickly, the glistening lubricant speeding it’s way in. Starscream doesn’t waste time in just holding still but begins moving the piece in and out, angling it upwards with each push. He moans when he strikes a good spot and Soundwave can see his thigh joints tensing.

By this point, he’s soaking. His spike is hard against it’s panel, throbbing against the metal. Soundwave curls up on the console, gritting denta and fighting the urge to actually do something about his hard-on. His hand hovers over his crotch, his spike feels like it’s pushing through the cover, but he can’t just start jerking it in work.   
Starscream has gotten enough of valveplay and pulls the toy out, a string of lubricant following with it. He lets it just hang there a bit in front of the camera so Soundwave can watch the slowly dripping fluids. Meanwhile the seeker uses his hand to rub on his spike, Soundwave’s attention falters when he hears Starscream moan and chirp to himself. Mostly it consists of general sounds of happiness but every now and then he mutters swears and things like ‘I’m so fragging HOT, look at me’. And at those moments, Soundwave silently nods, his vents turning labored.

Now the green spike is laid vertically between Starscream’s valve lips, it turns slowly to gather lubricant and then it moves downwards, tip first. Not a long way down before it’s already in it’s new destination. Soundwave squeezes his thighs together and covers his visor shyly, of course ineffectively since the feed is inside his head. ‘Oh Primus,’ he thinks to himself as Starscream pushes the toy into his exhaust port. Now it makes sense why it was so small– His shift is almost over! Soundwave lets out a small rev, a really small one since his engine is already small compared to the average Cybertronian, and starts planning. He can get out of here and-

His porn star screams out loud, his own name 'oh Starscream!’, before the tape deck has had the chance to think of going there himself. Starscream shoves the toy into his port up to the base and leaves it there, his hands now free to jack on his spike and rub on his clit. The jet overloads with a show, his back arches, he spreads his valve so Soundwave can clearly see his spasming insides and he aims his jerking spike forward so that the cum shoots towards the camera.  
Soundwave whines and grabs his crotch, he’s lost the game, he lets his spike spring out and he leans back on his chair, panting and starts to jerk off.

Then he flinches up-right when he hears a quiet 'ahem’ from the door, by Unicron’s corkscrew lugnuts, he forgot that his shift was ending. Soundwave pushes his spike down, his fans whirring loud and states as calmly as he can, “Soundwave: occupied. Thundercracker: assume station.”  
He rushes out of the room, leaving a very baffled Seeker behind. Soundwave, the communications officer, got caught with his hands on his spike at work. 

And now he’s running to Starscream’s quarters, desperately hoping that he won’t encounter anyone on the way there and that his partner is still in the mood. The feed cut when a strand of jizz hit the camera, probably knocking it off the desk too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://kokoko-sir.tumblr.com/post/100895214217/) is kokoko-sir's fanart for this fic!
> 
> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/100888723500/


End file.
